Surprise in the shadows
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Ted Mosby finally meet the perfect woman.


**Disclaimer: I don't own How I met your mother.**

* * *

**Surprise in the shadows**

_**Kids...in 2012, third of June, my friend Marshall and I went to a guitar-store. Why? First, I had to buy a new guitar after Barney broke the one I already have. At least I got Barney to pay for my new one. I forced him to let me use one of his credit cards...**_

_**Second, it's not like me and Marshall had something better to do on this regular old Saturday.**_

**Third of June, 2012:**

"What guitar are you lookin' for, man?" says Marshall to me.

"Not sure. Maybe a Gibson one this time..." says I, looking like I'm lost in thought.

I've always played Fender guitars, Stratocasters to be exact, in the past and I wanna try something new.

"Aren't those rather expensive?" says Marshall.

"Of course they are, but it's Barney's money, not my own that I'm goin' to spend." says I with a confident smile.

"I can't believe Barney gave you one of his credit cards..." says Marshall. "He's gotta be out of shape or something."

"You know, I can be _**very **_forceful at times, my old friend." says I.

"Yeah...sure you can." says Marshall, who doesn't sound like he actually agree with me, but that's okey anyway.

"Why didn't Lily come with us down here?" says I to Marshall.

"Not sure. Something about a 'private matter' she said." says Marshall with a confused look on his face.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to know what that is." says I.

Whatever it is that Lily think of as a 'private matter' I'm sure I don't wanna hear any details.

_**As you know, I've told you many times...Lily was a bit weird at times. A part of her that she kinda lost along the way and now is almost completely gone. Anyway, kids...back to the story.**_

**Third of June, 2012:**

Marshall and I enter the guitar-store.

"Welcome, gentlemen! How may I help ye today?" says the owner of the store, speaking in a Scottish accent.

"I'm lookin' for a good Gibson electric guitar." says I in a calm mature tone.

"Sir...we have just received a limited amount of the new 2012 edition Les Paul custom." says the owner of the store ( named Bobby McPatrick ).

"Do you have it in dark-cherry sunburst...my favorite color?" says I, trying to not sound as enthusiastic as I actually am.

"Let me go and check, sir." says the owner of the store.

"Thanks...and call me Ted, please." says I.

"Sure, sir...eh, I mean, Ted." says the store owner as he leave the room.

He return about 10 minutes later with a dark-cherry sunburst Les Paul custom electric guitar.

"Does this look like something you might want...?" says the store owner.

"Yes. That looks perfect." says I.

_**You wonder if I bought that guitar...? Well, kids...it's right there on the wall. I'm surprised you haven't seen it.**_

**Still third of June, 2012:**

After havin' spent about 6000 dollars ( Barney's money ), me and Marshall leave the store. I carry my new guitar in a brown hardcase that I got for free with it.

"I can't wait to see the totally angry look on Barney's face when you tell him how much your new guitar cost." says Marshall with a proud smirk.

20 minutes later me and Marshall arrive at Barney's apartment.

"Barney, why are you dressed like a police officer?" says I when I see Barney in full New York PD uniform.

"Well, cuz women find men in uniform sexy and it's not Barney...meet Gharney Jinton, police officer NYC PD." says Barney in typical Barney-style.

"Right! Let me tell you...I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." says I. "Just came by to give you back your credit card."

I put the credit card on the table.

"Thanks, Mosby!" says Barney.

"Sure you wanna thank me?" says I with a teasing smile.

"What...have...you...done?" says Barney.

"Simply bought myself a new guitar for 6200 dollars." says I.

"What...?" says Barney out loud.

Barney, in classic exaggerated Barney-style drop to his knees and screams in a high clear tone "NO!"

"See you later!" says I as me and Marshall leave.

Later that night the gang meet up at MacLaren's as usual.

"Where's Barney?" says I.

"Over there..." says Lily when she sees Barney enter, still dressed in full police outfit, complete with fake police-ID and a gun.

"Barney, I went to law school so I'm pretty sure that pretending to be a police officer is illegal." says Marshall.

"Whatever..." says Barney as he sarcastically roll his eyes in ignorance.

"I understand you bought a new guitar today." says Robin to me.

"True. It's the new Les Paul custom in dark-cherry finish." says I.

Suddenly a woman enter MacLaren's. At the time me and my friends don't even notice her though.

She's wearing tight black jeans, a white tank top, a red and black leather jacket, white boots and dark sunglasses. Her long hair is dark brown. She holds a bright green umbrella in one hand and a pink / black guitar case in the other.

"So, Barney...?" begins Lily.

"It's Gharney. Gharney Jinton." says Barney.

"Whatever..." says Lily.

Two days later I enter MacLaren's, but for some reason ( which I found out later ) none of my friends are there.

Someone who is there though is the woman with the green umbrella and the pink / black guitar case.

She's at our booth...alone.

Suddenly she sees me.

"Hey, I remember you!" says she with a friendly smile.

"I don't think we've met..." says I as I walk over to her and sit down.

"Oh, now I know. I saw you and your friend in the guitar-store. You bought a cool cherry-colored Les Paul custom." says she.

"I don't remember seeing you there." says I.

"Really? I was there though. The owner of the store is my sister's boyfriend." says she.

"I see. My name's Ted Mosby." says I.

"Thalia Torres." says she with a cheerful tone.

"Nice to meet you, Thalia." says I.

"The same, Ted." says Thalia.

I see Thalia's guitar case on the floor.

"You play guitar too?" says I.

"Yeah, I actually do." says Thalia. She open her guitar case and pull out a dark-purple Les Paul standard electric guitar.

"Cool guitar." says I with a smile.

"Aww, thanks!" says Thalia as she blush a little.

Since Marshall, Lily and Barney never show up that day, Thalia and I talk for almost 3 hours.

When I'm about to live Thalia stop me and says with a cute smile "You and me seem to have so much in common. Wanna go out with me on Friday?"

"It's a date." says I in a friendly happy tone.

We hug briefly and then we leave, in opposite directions.

On the way out from MacLaren's, Thalia discretely hands me a small piece of paper with her phone number on it.

"See ya on Friday..." she whisper in my ear before we part ways.

_**On the Friday in question I met with Thalia outside her apartment and we went on the best date of my life. She became my girlfriend a few weeks later.**_

_**Thalia and I, we were then dating for a little more than two years before we got married.**_

_**Well, kids...that's the story of how I met your mother.**_

_**Carpe Diem!**_


End file.
